prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
ACH
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jerry Reyes Scot Summers Kobra Kai Dojo | debut = February 2007 | retired = }} Albert C. Hardie, Jr. (born December 7, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name ACH. He is currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH) and has also worked for promotions such as All American Wrestling (AAW), where he is the reigning Heritage Champion, Anarchy Championship Wrestling (ACW), where he is a one-time holder of both the Heavyweight and U-30 Young Gun Championships, Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA). Professional wrestling career Hardie was trained by Jerry Reyes and Scot Summers and made his professional wrestling debut in February 2007. After two years of working for small promotions on the Independent circuit under the ring name ACH, Hardie began considering retiring from professional wrestling, before getting an offer to work for Anarchy Championship Wrestling (ACW), based in his hometown of Austin, Texas. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2009–2012) ACH made his debut for Anarchy Championship Wrestling on August 23, 2009, starting a Feud with Robert Evans. He won his first title in the promotion on August 22, 2010, when he defeated Evans for the ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship. He lost the title to Akira Tozawa on May 15, 2011. On November 12, ACH first defeated Bolt Brady and Colt Cabana in the first round, then Gary Jay in the semifinals and finally JT LaMotta in the finals to win the 2011 Lone Star Classic and become the ACW Heavyweight Champion. ACH held the title until July 22, 2012, when he was defeated by Jaykus Plisken. Chikara (2012) On July 29, 2012, ACH made his debut for the Chikara promotion, entering the Young Lions Cup tournament and defeating Aaron Epic, J.T. Dunn and Vinny Marseglia in his first round four-way match. He followed that up by defeating Jakob Hammermeier in the semifinals on August 17. The finals of the tournament took place the following day and saw ACH lose to Mark Angelosetti. ACH returned to the promotion on December 2 at the Under the Hood pay-per-view, where he unsuccessfully challenged Angelosetti for the Young Lions Cup. Ring of Honor (2012–present) On September 15, 2012, ACH made his debut for Ring of Honor (ROH), facing Kyle O'Reilly in a losing effort at the Death Before Dishonor X: State of Emergency pay-per-view. He returned to the promotion on January 5, 2013, losing to Matt Taven in the first round of the Top Prospect Tournament. On February 21, it was announced that the ROH had signed ACH to a long-term contract. This was followed by ACH picking up his first win in ROH on March 2 at the 11th Anniversary Show, where he defeated Adam Page, Mike Sydal, Q.T. Marshall, Silas Young and Tadarius Thomas in a six-way match. Afterwards, ACH began teaming regularly with Tadarius Thomas, with the two forming a Tag team named "Adrenaline Rush". Other promotions On June 10, 2011, ACH defeated Bolt Brady to win the NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship. However, he was stripped of the title just a month later. n April 14, 2012, ACH made his debut for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), entering the Best of the Best 11 tournament and losing to AR Fox in a three-way first round match, which also included Lince Dorado. On June 2, ACH defeated Dan Walsh and Neil Diamond Cutter in the finals of an eight-man tournament held by Metro Pro Wrestling (MPW) to become the new NWA Central States Heavyweight Champion. He was stripped of the title on November 1, when MPW withdrew from the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), however, the promotion recognized him as the first MPW Central States Champion. On November 2, ACH made his debut for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), teaming with Cima and Rich Swann in a six-man captain's fall tag team match, where they defeated the Gentleman's Club (Chuck Taylor, Drew Gulak and Orange Cassidy). On January 25, 2013, ACH entered Berwyn, Illinois based All American Wrestling's AAW Heritage Championship tournament, defeating Prince Mustafa Ali in his first round match. On February 10, ACH defeated Mat Fitchett in the quarterfinals of the tournament. On March 1, he first defeated Juntai Miller in the semifinals and then Samuray del Sol in the finals to win the tournament and become the new AAW Heritage Champion. On February 2, 2013, ACH took part in the National Pro Wrestling Day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, entering the Rey de Voladores tournament. After defeating Bolt Brady, Lukas Sharp and Mitch Thompson in his first round match during the afternoon show, ACH was defeated in the finals of the tournament by 2 Cold Scorpio during the evening show. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Best 450 Ever'' (450° splash from the second rope) **''Dragon-Fly'' (Frog splash) *'Signature moves' **''Booker T'' (Scissors kick from the apron to a rope-hung opponent) **Crane kick **''Dragon Ball Z'' (Three back elbow strikes to a cornered opponent followed by a running turnbuckle thrust) **''Fatality'' (Rope-hung rolling cutter) **''Free Bird Crossbody'' (Diving crossbody) **''Kamehameha Wave'' (Kick to the opponent's chest followed by a double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''M.J. Elbow'' (Leaping bionic elbow to a cornered opponent) **''Ready or Not Here I Come'' (Sliding corner clothesline to a seated opponent) **''Shelton Benjamin Approved T-Bone'' (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam) *'Nicknames' **"Any Cool Name I Can Think Of" **"Chicken-Hawk" **"The Glow of Texas" **"Human Video Game Highlight" **"The Last Dragon" **"The Last Hero" **"The Young Simba" Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship Tournament (2013) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship (1 time) **Lone Star Classic (2011) *'Metro Pro Wrestling' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MPW Central States Championship (1 time) **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2012) *'New School Federation' **NSF Central Texas Championship (1 time) **NSF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Houston' **NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Epic' **Epic 8 Tournament (2013) *'World of Wrestling' **WoW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Category:2007 debuts Category:1987 births Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championshp Wrestling alumni Category:World of Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni